


【本马达】如何拆散一对真爱竹马

by JiutunChen



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M, The Adjustment Bureau - Freeform, 本马达 - Freeform, 马达本 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2020-07-31 13:34:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 15,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20115922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JiutunChen/pseuds/JiutunChen
Summary: ①具体梗见@MattBen-BenMatt的这条微博：阿本演戏赚的钱都给妈妈存到上大学的基金里了，他偷偷取出来花掉，在换床单的时候被妈妈发现，继而扭送去“坏孩子改邪归正训练营”。当其他孩子坦白自己辱骂警察/贩卖大麻，阿本：我偷了自己的钱。②本文全是虚构：本马达高中一起演过的剧是《老妇还乡》，他们在其中演一对父子；1987年波士顿红袜也没有大战过洛杉矶道奇；以及其他可能存在的未指出的时间线BUG。





	1. ROUND 1，1980年

中央公园里，一群小孩围在一起叽叽咕咕讲话，马特坐在离他们不远的秋千上神游。一阵风吹来，马特抬头，高处苍绿色的树叶翻涌着，窸窸窣窣地发出响声，小孩们细细的说话声音传到马特耳朵里。

“妈妈说明天要搬来新邻居。”

“有两个小男孩。”

“汤姆叔叔说他看过其中一个男孩演过的短片。”

“哇，那么他是演员了？” 

“真想知道拍戏是什么感觉。”

马特的指尖微微刺痛起来，同时感到微妙的羡慕和兴奋。一个外来者。一个真正的演员。在他非常非常小的时候，他就立志做一个演员了。虽然妈妈并不支持他，但他从来没有想过放弃。马特那时候只有十岁，但比起其他小孩已经显得早熟得多，他已经开始思考未来。他在心里深思熟虑过上千次，推演过上千次，每一次都得出同样的结论：演戏对于他来说，应当是一项终身事业。

所以，对于一个有过演戏经验的同龄人——马特认为自己应该和这个已经成为演员的男孩发生一些联系。

晚饭过后，马特踩在椅子上洗碗，他因为那个即将到来的男孩心不在焉。有人敲响了达蒙家的门，马特的妈妈南茜走过去开门，来者是克里斯托弗·安妮，那个刚搬来家庭的女主人。

“你好。”南茜倚在门边朝她打招呼，她露出了一个迷人而洋溢着热情的笑容。

那个男孩的妈妈也笑着说：“今天我们正式搬过来住，这是我烤的巧克力饼，一点小小心意，就当做认识的见面礼，请收下吧。”马特竖着耳朵，想仔细辨别那个男孩有没有跟着过来。

南茜已经让那个女人进来了，“喝点红茶，”南茜亲切地说。马特知道他必须到客厅去向她问好了，但他并不想表现出对那个男孩很热衷的样子，所以他装作没听见，低下头继续洗碗。

那个女人走了过来——她走进厨房：“哇哦，这是你儿子？”

只有她一个人，那个演戏的男孩没有跟来。

马特感觉一阵低落，但僵硬的肩膀终于能放松了。他转过身来，用他惯常的“好孩子马特”声音说：“你好。”

克里斯托弗·安妮低下身笑着说：“你好，你真可爱……是在洗碗吗？”

“是的。”马特有些害羞地说，他为他自己被看做“可爱的小男孩”而满脸通红。

“你的小孩真懂事。”她转身对着南茜叹息着赞扬道，后者忍不住露出一个略带骄傲的笑容。

“本，快去洗碗。”女人指挥道。

“等一下，再等等，马上就播完了！”本目不转睛地盯着电视机里播放的《大力水手》。旁边的卡西也学着妈妈说：“本，快去洗碗！”他推了推本的肩膀，本被他晃来晃去，只好伸出一只手把卡西按倒在沙发上。他转过头来对妈妈恳求说：“就五分钟。”

“不行。”安妮干脆利落地拒绝了他，开始侃侃而谈，“这不只是洗碗问题，而是态度和执行力的问题。你把看动画片的重量级放在家务之上，动画片是永远看不完的……”

“妈……”

“……而且这会使你养成拖延的习惯。昨天我去拜访邻居时，你知道我看到什么了吗？达蒙家的小孩在洗碗。主动的。我敢打赌这就是他今后成功的原因。”安妮将本拉起来，把他向厨房的方向推了推：“所以去吧，生活已经很辛苦了，为妈妈分担一点，你要成为家里的支柱。而且你可是哥哥呢。”

本还想辩驳什么，却被最后这两句话堵得哑口无言。一些触动伤口的记忆浮现在他脑海里。他承认他有责任帮助妈妈做事，无论那是什么。

“哥哥就得洗碗。”卡西趁妈妈不注意悄悄对他做了个鬼脸，本警告般地瞪了他一眼。

紧接着卡西就笑不出来了，因为安妮说：“卡西，我们来预习，再过几个月你就要上小学了。”本马上对卡西露出了一个幸灾乐祸的表情。

“本，如果你洗完碗就去中央公园玩吧，现在是周末，小孩子们都在那里玩。达蒙家的小孩也在，把那盒糖果给他，和他交个朋友。”安妮指了指柜台上的盒子。

“嗯哼，好吧。”本随口答应道。他一边洗碗一边在心猜测那个达蒙家的小孩——听上去根本就是个无趣的乖乖仔嘛，他可不觉得他们之间有什么共同语言。

路边停了一辆车，两个戴着黑帽子的人坐在闷热的车内。

办事员二号已经头脑昏昏地睡过去了。办事员一号正聚精会神地看他手中的指示文件——他们即将前去阻止一场相遇。

办事员一号会去达蒙家门附近打碎他们的吊兰，如此马特就会被好心的邻居爷爷叫回去，在妈妈回家之前收拾好残局。办事员二号会买下一杯咖啡，装作不小心地和在街上闲逛的本撞个满怀，满身咖啡渍的本会一边骂着小孩子不被允许说出的词，一边自认倒霉地回家换衣服。

完美的计划。双重保险，无论他们之间的谁出了差错，都有另一个人完成任务。

办事员一号神情投入，他一边畅想着一边下意识往下瞄了一眼手表，却如梦初醒般大叫起来。15:43！天，他们迟到了十三分钟。他疯狂拍打着办事员二号的脸：“嘿，醒醒！醒醒！”

办事员二号还在揉着眼睛，办事员一号看着笔记本上的两个被标记起来的点，以及跟着紊乱起来的链接线条，这两个点越靠越近，直到……它们重合在一起。

办事员一号浑身冰凉，汗水从他的额头上涔涔而下：“耶稣上帝啊……”

距离他们两个街区的中央公园里，被小孩们围起来讲拍戏趣事的小阿弗莱克忽然产生了一种朦胧而奇异的感觉，他鬼使神差地向右侧望了一眼，几乎是立刻就注意到了人群之外的马特。

仿佛某种宿命的感召，他一步一步走过去，对坐在秋千上的马特伸出手：“嗨，我猜你不想一个人呆着？”

秋千上的马特抬起头，金色的碎发随之摆动。眼前的男孩挡住了刺眼的太阳光，马特挑着眉毛仔细审视着他的脸。这个男孩果然和他所想的一样， 有一张漂亮的脸蛋。

马特露出了一种笃定的笑容，握住了那只手，他从秋千上站了起来。

“马特·达蒙。我听说你很久了。”


	2. ROUND 2，1987年

现在，戏剧节当天。

本·阿弗莱克凝视着左侧起雾的车窗，窗外晚霞仿佛打翻了的水彩颜料，将云和天染得不分彼此；细细密密织成的透明雨幕渐隐在天空里，几乎让人看不出是在下雨。大巴车里开足了冷气，比他高两个年级的马特缩在他身边，身上裹着一件驼色夹克，正睡得不省人事。

大巴车没有坐满。前排坐着盖里·斯佩加，他们的戏剧指导老师，以及一位助手；接着是十几个年轻孩子，都是这场舞台剧的演员，因为座位拥挤又带了行李和戏服的缘故，零零散散地坐在一起。除了另外一对要好的小姑娘，就只有马特和本为了说话彼此挤在狭窄的连座上。

刚开始，这一车小演员们还兴致颇浓地大聊特聊，仿佛他们即将去春游，而不是给所有学生家长表演莎翁话剧。但到了下午，阳光就将他们晒得昏头昏脑。而车还在晃晃悠悠开着，仿佛没有尽头，于是人们就被这种重复与困意击败了，连斯佩加老师也在闭目养神。

只有本还清醒着，也许是因为压力与紧张，也许是因为挑战带来的战栗与兴奋。

他才刚刚进社，就将在这次汇报表演中扮演男主角哈姆雷特了——这个已经存在了几百年，也许是在戏剧史上地位最高的角色。

一个月前。

马特领着本走到戏剧社的专用活动室，墙上贴了一堆演出海报，道具零零散散地堆放着，唯一一张桌子上堆放着被打印出来的堆积如山的剧本，还有一些其他的相关资料。本捡起落在地上的一张精致的宣传海报：剑桥市高中戏剧节，就在今夏！

“这是什么？”他问道。

“噢，这个。”马特侧头过来看了一眼那张海报说，“我以前跟你提起过。每年夏天，剑桥市的公立高中都会举办高中戏剧节，许多学校的学生和家长都会被邀请来观看表演。”马特一边解释一边在那叠打印纸里翻来翻去，他忽然抬头问，“嘿，等等，你想参加吗？”

“我？”本指了指自己，有些惊讶，“我也可以参加吗？虽然我提前交掉了入社团的申请书，但是严格意义上讲我还没有入社呢。”

“为什么不可以？”马特耸了耸肩膀看着他，仿佛天经地义理所当然，“你从六岁就开始演戏了，比别人提前有什么好奇怪的吗？——该死的，我找不到我交上去的剧本作业了。”马特的声音懊恼起来。

“哈，你是不是塞到你的鸡蛋戏服里了？”本露出一个夸张的假笑，滑稽地说。这是一个本经常拿来开玩笑的梗：马特上一次在《鹅妈妈》里扮演矮胖子，斯佩加先生曾对他开玩笑说他的服装像一只土司上的鸡蛋。马特在物品收纳上有一些问题，本对此已经司空见惯了，有时候马特找不到的东西还要靠他帮忙。

“我还打算拿给你看呢。”马特抬了抬眉毛，指尖触及到一叠厚厚的整齐装订的册子，他在上面流连了一会儿，若有所思道：“你觉得哈姆雷特怎么样？”

“你们要演《哈姆雷特》？……哇哦。”本随口答道，心里有些惊异，毕竟经典之所以是经典，就在于二次演绎很容易搞砸；不过本还是安慰说：“做好了会很出彩。”

“不，不，是你要演。”马特认真地说，“我打算向斯佩加先生推荐你演哈姆雷特。星期二会有一场试镜，就在这间活动室，届时会定下所有的演员。”

本愣了愣，脱口而出：“那你呢？”

“我忙着升学，不能像以前那样花那么多时间在戏剧社上了。不过到期末戏剧节当天，我仍然可以和你一起坐校车去看你们的表演。我会督促你的——毕竟你才刚来，而我已经是前辈了。”马特意味深长而得意地说。他故意把“前辈”两个字咬得很重，朝他欠揍地笑着。

“我们还要在这里待多久？”戴着黑帽子的办事员二号嘟囔着。

办事员一号则聚精会神地用望远镜观察着办公室里的盖里·斯佩加先生，他戴着眼镜，穿着一件黄棕色间隔的格子衬衫，看上去很有精神。透过狭窄的镜头，办事员一号看到斯佩加正在专心研读着桌上的文件，接着，似乎是门被敲响了，斯佩加头也不抬地答应了一声，就有一个助手开门进来，二人交谈了几句，助手便放下手中的会议资料离开了。

办事员二号见他迟迟不答，也凑过去跟着偷窥：“噢，你打算从他们的老师这里入手？”

“盖里·斯佩加，马特·达蒙和本·阿弗莱克人生中重要的启蒙导师，教会了他们即兴创作剧本的方法。”办事员一号没有移开目光，他若有所思道。

“虽然上面让我们自由发挥，也没有限定时间，可我们已经进行了十三次时间跳跃了，再不行动，他们的交流程度又将加深。”办事员二号抱怨说，“真棘手。”

“还不是怪你这个猪猡！”办事员一号骂道，“要不是你睡过头，这事儿早解决了。他们本该成为这个时代最伟大的导演和演员之一，现在却要因为你睡过头而成为两个演肥皂剧的！”他诅咒着说：“看着吧，他们在一起只会终日无所事事；一个变成演小成本文艺片的社区演员，另一个会拿着家庭DV为片名起长度如同爬虫的标题最终成为一个把赞助商赔到破产的三流导演，日常开支只能靠轮流去洛杉矶道奇球场卖热狗！而这一切，都是因为你！你搞砸了一切，你改变了他们的人生！”办事员一号怒吼着，办事员二号讪讪地看着他。待到他发泄完，过了一会儿平静了下来才说：“我们得做点什么。”

“好啊。但我得告诉你，”办事员二号晃晃手指，“你不能从他们的启蒙老师入手，如果没有斯佩加带给他们的经历，他们会在创作剧本上有问题，而且——你忘了达蒙今年高中毕业，斯佩加已经教过他很久了，足以他再把这些教给阿弗莱克。”

“我们得想个办法，在他们还没有影响到对方的人生关键点之前，把他们拆开。”办事员一号将黑帽子拉低了些，收起了望远镜。

手表发出嘀嘀声，提醒着主人时间点的到来。刚才还身处望远镜里的盖里·斯佩加先生站起身，穿上外套，他拿上一叠封面写着“哈姆雷特”的剧本摘选和一只小型录音机走出办公室。

活动室与教员办公室在同一层楼，因此斯佩加没花多长时间就走了进去。活动室的空间很大，只有一张桌子和两只书柜用于放文件，角落里堆放着戏服道具等杂物，可以容纳十到二十个学生自由活动。学生们基本都到齐了，斯佩加将手中的剧本分发下去。走廊传来一阵急促的脚步声，本匆匆拧开了门，身后跟着马特，他们跑得很急，都有些出汗了：“对不起，先生。”

“进来吧，孩子们，你们没有迟到。”斯佩加笑了一声，朝他们招招手。

等到每个人的手上都拿着一份剧本，斯佩加先生才用所有人都能听到的声音开口说：“今天想跟大家讲讲戏剧节的事情，上周我们选定了《哈姆雷特》为母本，在此基础上进行改编；选角也定了下来。那么一会儿我会带着大家做剧本。新入社的同学可能不了解，不用担心，我会教给大家一种全新的写作方式。并且我保证：这种方式是一个相当放松，且令人兴奋的过程，每个人都会参与进来。最后，当剧本完成，排演完毕，我们会带着你们写的东西参加戏剧节，在舞台上将它演绎出来。” 

盖里·斯佩加的教学方式非常有逻辑性，他会让学生们熟读剧本、分析结构与情感基调，对剧本材料有一个大致的了解；接着他会让学生们做舒展身体的运动，让肢体动作更灵活更易为大脑支配——演员们通常需要和外界有更多接触，对外部刺激持续保持敏感的状态，由此产生更加细腻的反应（ACT-REACT）；然后他会放手让演员们自由发挥，打开他的小型录音机将即兴表演的精华部分取作剧本。如此反复，最终就可以得到一个完整的剧本，而四十五分钟的戏剧课也会一节一节充实度过。

在下课铃声响起之前，斯佩加先生拍了拍手，等待大家的目光都汇聚在他身上后才说到：“好了，孩子们，最后一件事。让我来公布星期二的试镜结果。”

本有些紧张地用拇指摩擦着卫衣的下摆，马特注意到了这个小动作，便把手搭在本的肩膀上。这个动作做起来不是那么地舒服，因为本已经稍微比他高一点点了。

“演员名单如下：守夜人马塞勒斯-约翰，守夜人贝那多-帕特里克……霍拉旭-马修，王后葛楚特-金斯利，奥菲莉亚-珍妮，”斯佩加一连串地念着，“……以及我们的王子，哈姆雷特-本。”他的话音刚落，叮叮当当的放学铃就响了起来，足以表示这位教师时间控制的精准，斯佩加莞尔道：“如果没有其他事的话，我想大家可以放学了。”

嘈杂的教室里，马特立刻拍着本的胳膊欢呼起来，他叫着：“你拿到了！你拿到这个角色了！我就知道你会的！”本则被他拉扯地摇摇晃晃，心里的高兴像碳酸饮料的气泡一个个升上来，最终变为他脸上的傻笑。

斯佩加注视着他们，柔和地笑着。他对马特点点头，叫住他：“马特。”

“斯佩加先生，”马特放开本的肩膀向他走过去，他的脸上还带着兴高采烈的残余表情，整个人显得非常活泼而有生气，“有什么需要我做的吗？”

“不知道你有没有留意到，还有一个角色的演员我没有公布。”斯佩加看着马特逐渐反应过来的表情不禁哈哈大笑，“是的，克劳狄斯，我将它暂时留下了。不过我还没有来得及问过你，是否有兴趣有时间继续参加我们的演出？”

“当然！我愿意，”马特几乎要跳起来，不过他马上想到了升学的事情。当这两者冲突，他真不知道选择哪个才是正确的，马特张了张口：“斯佩加先生……我……我时间可能不够。”他摇摇头，目光垂下去，“我要准备升学考试了。”

“马特。”斯佩加只是温和地说，“我知道你是一个刻苦的孩子，你曾在演一个只有四句台词的小配角时就将台本反复背上几十遍，我完全信任你的能力。哪怕不需要排练，你也能做好这一切。”他拍了拍马特的肩膀，温柔而包容地注视着他，“我唯一担心的只是，你的压力会太大了。我知道你，孩子，只要你答应做了，就会想做到完美，为了这个，你甘愿付出更多更多的汗水……我担心你太累了。”

“……我想演。我想演，”马特低着的头慢慢抬起来，他的语调不断升高，目光也变得迫切，“我想演这个，斯佩加先生。”

他轻声问：“毕竟这就是我从十岁起唯一想做的事情，不是吗？”

在那个漫长而多雨的春夏之交，马特和本轮流演遍了剧本上的每一个角色。他们挥摆着肢体互相对台词，走廊来来往往的人们经常能听到空旷教室中传来男孩们抑扬顿挫的念白声。不知不觉中一天天过去，温度渐渐升高，植被也抽出了深绿色。距离戏剧节还有几周，马特的阶段性复习也迎来了收尾，因而可以从紧绷的状态里偷偷喘口气，稍微放松一会儿。此时也正值棒球联赛的最紧要关头，洛杉矶道奇对战波士顿红袜，马特和本作为红袜队的死忠粉丝可一点也不想错过这个。

马特在中午休息的时间写了张便条“星期六八点，一起看比赛，老地方见”留给本。他跑到一年级的教学楼，趁着走廊没什么人，偷偷撬开了本的储物箱（马特发誓他不是故意的，是学校的储物箱年久失修），把便条贴在本的棒球帽上。

星期六的晚上，白日梦酒吧。

本捏了捏口袋里他偷来的那一叠自己的钱①，推开酒吧大门，里面的人挤在一起，不少都是为看棒球比赛的转播而来的。本向已经占了一张桌子的马特走去，马特注意到他，朝他扬了扬眉毛：“要吃点什么吗？”桌上放着两大杯自调酒，显然其中一杯是为他准备的。

“谢谢不过我吃得很饱。”本快速而简短地反驳说，他举起大大的酒杯喝了一口。

马特问：“所以，你去哪了？你迟到了差不多一个小时，上半场都要结束了。你是和女朋友亲热去了吗？”他的语气虽然不怎么听得出来，但本知道他有点不高兴了。

“哈？”本隐隐觉得不对，但还是不明所以，“现在是九点呀。”他抬头看了一眼电视上的时间，九点整。

“你也知道现在是九点。”马特哼哼道。

“你不是写着九点见吗？”本有些意外地问，他翻了翻口袋，掏出一叠皱巴巴的纸币，又从皱巴巴的纸币里面翻出了一张折起来的纸条，上面还有马特歪歪扭扭的字迹“星期六九点，一起看比赛，老地方见”，他把纸条拿给马特看，“喏，你看。”

马特抓了抓头：“……可是我记得很清楚我写的是八点。”

“幸好我还留着证据，明明是你写错了。”本抱怨道，“再说，我跟你出来哪有迟到过。”

酒吧里一阵骚动，冗长的赛前解说终于过去，悬挂式电视机的画面切到了正在准备的选手身上。比赛十分胶着，解说的语速也越发亢奋，双方不相上下，比分追咬紧张，酒吧里的气氛终于变得热烈，人群的气息之间激烈碰撞，仿佛即将溅出一连串火花。

就在这个紧要关头，红袜队失误了。画框外的解说员还在狂飙语速，画面里失误的队员抱住自己的头，慢慢蹲下来，现场的真实情况通过信号转变到画面中，那人就成为了一个模糊的团状图案。本和马特捏着拳头，对着那个缩成一团的图形激动地大喊着，不知道是愤慨多一点还是懊恼多一点。

邻桌一串痛快而放肆的笑声盖过了他们的大喊，他们几乎是马上就怒视着那群人——那只有两个人，年龄比他们稍稍大一些，穿着松松垮垮挂满流苏吊坠的潮流服装，其中一个还打了鼻环，看上去相当不好惹。

“怎么？”那个穿着鼻环的人抱起了双手，朝他们眯眼睛。

“怎么，想打架？”马特立即尖刻地挑衅了回去，他还没有从输掉比赛的滋味中缓过来，急需发泄怒气。本马上跟着站了起来，一副要打架我随时奉陪的样子。

“看心爱的队伍输掉的感觉相当不好受吧！”另一个人轻视地说，“也许你该承认自己看走眼了！红袜队只是一群废物，再怎么练，永远都是道奇的手下败将。”话一讲完，他们二人对视了一眼，就哈哈大笑起来。

马特压抑着直接揍上去的冲动，凑近他们压低了声音说：“嘿听着，这个老板是我熟人，他还要做生意，我不想破坏他的场子。所以有什么问题，我们出去‘解决’。”

本决定火上浇油，他拍着马特的肩膀，假装劝他：“马特，你吓死这两个洛杉矶来的外地佬了，他们只会嘴上说说过瘾，要真的动手打架，他们跑得比兔子都快。”

“好啊，”那两个洛杉矶道奇队的球迷也被激怒了，他活动了一下拳头，把手指骨捏得劈啪作响，“我们去外面‘解决’。”

看着街头厮打在一块的男人与男孩们，办事员二号靠在车窗边打了个哈欠：“你说他们要过多久才会发现？”

“他们不会发现。”办事员一号正经地说，“他们是三维人，时间褶皱、世界线修正这种事在他们的世界仅仅存在于幻想之中。”

“好吧。那这次能行吗？”办事员二号兴味索然。

办事员一号摇摇头：“我对此并不乐观。毕竟他们之间的联结一旦形成，就会变得稳固——类似于富有弹性的胶状物，灵活而无懈可击。相比之下，我们的干扰无力的就像是在蛛丝上撞来撞去的昆虫。”

“也就是说，可能，而且非常大的可能……我们又得重新找个时间点了？天啊，我恨这份工作。”办事员二号呻吟了一声，朝后撞去。

经过了被妈妈大声训斥并被拖去医院检查治疗的星期日之后，要面对同学和老师对他们身上伤口的探究目光的星期一无疑也是糟糕的。

马特和本去上戏剧课的时候，多少有一些尴尬与忐忑，像怀揣着一块石头。而当斯佩加先生见到他们时，不出所料那块石头沉甸甸地落进了胃里。他们听见斯佩加无奈地长叹了一声：“我真不知道说你们什么好。”

“对不起，斯佩加先生。”马特和本都涨红了脸。他们的身上都挂了彩。本的脸颊上有一道擦伤，这道伤恰好处在他的颧骨侧面，甚至使他更为英俊了；除此之外就是膝盖和小腿上的淤青。马特看上去快被人揍进了医院，而事实也是如此：他一拐一拐的，明显腿不利索了；左手也骨折了，正打着石膏，吊在他的脖子上。

斯佩加摇摇头，认真地说：“以后不许再胡闹了。特别是你，马特，今年是你从一个阶段过渡到另一个阶段的重要节点，更要懂得保护自己。”

马特立刻说：“没关系的，斯佩加先生你不必担心，我专门注意到要保护右手，那没有伤到，我仍然可以写字考试。只是……”

“只是你这个样子，必然不能参演舞台剧了。”斯佩加先生帮他说完接下来的话，他不容拒绝地说，“回去好好养伤吧，马特。放心，我会让其他同学来替补你的。本，你没有什么看不见的暗伤吧？你也回去好好检查，如果没有问题，那么排演照旧。”

“我检查过了，只是擦伤，我没有问题，斯佩加先生。”本乖乖回答说。

马特听到不禁转头看了一眼本，正好本也在看他，两人的视线撞了个满怀。马特张了张口，无声地用口型对本说了句“抱歉”。

现在，去往戏剧节的大巴车上。

黄昏已过，夜幕即将降临。大巴车已经开到了市中心，有些拥堵，车里的人们已经渐渐苏醒，如同一个个春冰乍破时从冻土里抽出的植物嫩芽。本感觉到身侧的马特动了动，他在心里悄悄想，马特是什么植物呢？他应当是一只土豆……嗯，总之是某种符合实用主义者审美的东西。本一边这样想着，马特已经睁开了眼睛，他揉着发红的眼角，还没完全清醒过来。他闷闷地问：“到了？”

“马上就到了，大概十分钟吧。”本把一只手搭在身后的椅背上，一边稍微起身往窗外探看。街区上缓缓驶过闪着霓虹灯的便利店，已经关门的花店，灯光稍暗而具有格调的咖啡馆，远处，可以看见一个巨大的标志性建筑——那就是剧场了。

“怎么样，紧张吗？”马特打趣道。

“对。”本竟然承认道，“我有些害怕在现场听到观众的嘘声。”

“所以，这就是为什么我会在这。”马特把手从他的腰侧穿过，接着从下而上拍了拍他的背，完成了一个像是哄小孩的拥抱，“放心吧，这对你只是小菜一碟。你们只是在演高中生编排的改编舞台剧，又不是有真正的制片公司邀请你们演《李尔王》。”他忍不住笑出来。

“拜托，你就是这样安慰人的吗！”本跟着笑着，叫了出来，“你根本只是在懊恼你演不成我的继父吧？”

“我可是前辈！懂得什么叫尊重前辈吗？如果我们之中有一个人要演另一个人的爸爸，那当然是我——阿弗莱克你只是一个小男孩罢了。”

“我要提醒你我们只差两岁，而且明年我就比你高了。”

马特坐在学校安排的第三排正中，舞台一目了然，几乎是最佳视野，非常清晰。他朝身后望了望，剧院的最后几排没有坐满，来人大多是家长和其他学校的学生。他在人群中看到了卡西，旁边是他和本的妈妈，他朝他们挥了挥手。卡西也和他挥了挥手，但并没有提示正在和邻座说话的妈妈。

场控人员关了大厅的灯光，黑暗追逐着光线消失的边缘攀爬，将整个空间都包裹起来，过了一会儿，幕布慢慢拉开，舞台上守夜人与飘荡的鬼魂对话。于是所有人都知道，这场戏真正开演了。

阿弗莱克穿着戏服，身形修长，王后已饮下毒酒，国王也被他手中的毒剑所刺，他摇摇晃晃，说到：“霍拉旭，凭着上天起誓，你必须把你手中的毒酒给我！霍拉旭，我向你请求——在我死后，你要将这一切说出，令世人明白事情的真相。听，英格兰行军的声音近了，我预言福丁布拉斯将被拥戴为王，他已得到我这个将死之人的同意；你可以把这里发生的一切都告诉他，此外仅余沉默而已。”

哈姆雷特将毒酒一口饮下，倒在地上。一旁的霍拉旭接着念白，而英格兰的使臣在此刻到达：“多么惨烈的景象！”

“既然你们来的如此凑巧，就请将这几个尸体抬放在高台上，让我向懵懂无知的世人讲述这一切来龙去脉吧：你们将会听到奸淫残杀、反常悖理的行为，冥冥中的判决，意外的屠戮，借手杀人的狡计，陷入自害的结局。我会将这一切完整地告知于你们。”在霍拉旭的讲述声中，幕布缓缓落下，片刻的静默后，观众席上响起热烈的掌声。马特是拍掌声最大的那一个，他几乎要跳起来大叫。

本在后台见到了妈妈和卡西，他们专程过来看本的演出。由于学校已经为他们安排了住处，坐大巴车在第二天统一回去，他们没有停留太久，卡西虽然看上去不太情愿，但最终抱住本时露出了掩盖不住的开心表情，本的妈妈只是叮嘱他多照顾受伤的马特，不要趁家长不在就乱吃垃圾食品或者在凌晨满街乱跑。

斯佩加先生带着他们去了一家餐厅，他们吃了一顿非常丰富的庆功宴。晚上他们到达住处，是当地戏剧学院的宿舍区，风景很好，像疗养院。有湖，有风，有星星。夜晚很安静。

本还沉浸在舞台所营造的兴奋感中，马特估计他今晚安分不下来了：“你想出去走走吗？”

“走。”本拿了两件外套，等马特出去后关上了门。马特的腿已经好一些了，平地可以自己走动，不过上楼梯的时候还是需要有人撑一下。

他们来到湖边。今夜月色很淡，光像是朦胧的一层雾，纱一样笼着他们。湖边有薄薄的一层水汽，微风拂过来的时候会带一层。一切都温温柔柔的。

他们躺了下来。草地不扎，泥土很柔软。本觉得自己燥热的血液安静了下来，他开始放松，兴奋过头而产生的疲惫感接连翻涌开来。

“本。”马特忽然叫他。

本侧着身体，注视着他。马特没有看他，他抬眼望着头上的星星，那些星星被淡淡的云絮扰乱，亮光也有限。

他听见马特轻柔地、几乎是在用爱慕的语气说：“当你站在舞台中央，说出那些句子时，你知道我在想什么吗？”

不等他回答，马特接着说：“我想你天生就是属于这个舞台的。”

本想离他近一些。他碰了碰马特被固定住的左手，不敢使力气只好轻轻地蹭了蹭，又缠着他的手指要钻进指间的缝隙，和他虚握着：“马特……”

马特的左手手指动了动，似乎是想回应他。

“我们会成功的。”本低声说，“我永远忘不了你对着你妈妈说‘总有一天我要让大街上的人都知道我的名字’的样子。我们还在做演员，直到现在也还在演戏——这离我八岁的时候，你向我描绘的那个梦想越来越近了。”

这是一个属于潮湿夏季的夜晚，男孩们在星空之下诉说着对未来的构想，这份理想的长度几乎等同于二分之一的生命，其间所有的喜悦与痛苦都和对方分享承担——没有遗漏没有错过地一同成长，如同缠枝的树共同吸取阳光。而在长成参天大树之前，需要等待的，能证明一切的是时间——也唯有时间。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ①具体梗见@MattBen-BenMatt的这条微博：阿本演戏赚的钱都给妈妈存到上大学的基金里了，他偷偷取出来花掉，在换床单的时候被妈妈发现，继而扭送去“坏孩子改邪归正训练营”。当其他孩子坦白自己辱骂警察/贩卖大麻，阿本：我偷了自己的钱。  
②本文全是虚构：本马达高中一起演过的剧是《老妇还乡》，他们在其中演一对父子；1987年波士顿红袜也没有大战过洛杉矶道奇；以及其他可能存在的未指出的时间线BUG。


	3. ROUND 3，1988年

大门传来一阵“邦邦邦”的敲门声，本努力从沙发上坐起来，扯着嗓子喊：“马特！有你的快递。”他的腿上打着石膏，因此并不被允许走到大门口与快递员交涉。

“来了！”马特还在他自己的房间里，声音因为隔着一层门板而显得模糊，过了几分钟才匆匆出来开门。他取走邮件，感谢了快递员，便一边抱着包裹走回来一边将其拆开。他好像才刚刚起床——匆匆换掉的衣服胡乱地塞在裤子里，毛线帽掩盖住了乱糟糟的头发，周身散发着因为睡眠被打搅而产生的混乱气场。沙发上的本扬了扬下巴，朝马特问道：“那是什么？”

“‘亲爱的Matty：秋天放假的时候我们去探望了斯佩加先生，他送了我们几本书。很惭愧这周才将它翻开，我们发现一本书里夹着以前大家参加戏剧社的照片，我想你会想要留着它。期待明年夏天的重聚。珍妮。’”马特念着卡片上的字，“是以前戏剧社的同学，好久没听到他们的消息了。”

马特看上去心情好了一些，他把附着的那张照片递给本，调笑说：“你那时看上去简直就像个白痴。”

本接过照片，一边夸张地笑着一边晃动他的眉毛毫不服输地回击道：“卡西说的没错，你真的有一口马的牙齿。”

照片上是青春洋溢的他们，跟戏剧社的同学们彼此挤在一个画框里。不知是谁举起手在他们俩的头顶比了剪刀手充当兔子耳朵。

快递员匆匆离开马特他们租的房子，他转过一个街角，前方有一辆黑色的轿车在等着他。一层光在他身体上蜕了下来，展露出了他的本来面目，正是戴着黑帽子的办事员一号。

办事员一号刚拉开车门，办事员二号已经急不可耐探出头来：“怎么样？”

“一切如常。”办事员一号神色平静地摇摇头，“工作日志v712.15，暂停项目，录入观察期。”

“好的，真是好极了。”办事员二号仰头向后倒，翻了个白眼，“上帝啊。”

办事员一号注视着那栋房子，随即便移开目光，驾车离开了。

这栋房子一共两层，面积不大，附带的小院子长满了高高的杂草，显然主人对于园艺并不殷勤。因为预先只有马特和他同学一起租，没有房间留给本。本已经比马特高很多了，他只能收起过长的身体不太舒服地蜷缩在沙发上，每天早晨马特都能看到他过长的双腿搭在沙发外面。

有时候，那个同学会带女朋友回来。本就会提着他的被子到马特的房间里睡，他们会像小时候那样贴在一起，彼此都不介意对方散发热量。第二天，那个女孩会出于同情和友情来拯救这帮单身汉，为他们做早餐，他们会一边咬着煎蛋一边感激。

在那些充斥着试镜，群演，失业这些词的日子里，生活渐渐丧失了本来的面目，他们仿佛站在一层蒙着雾气的玻璃后面，一切都是那么的不清晰。

好在他们还在彼此身边，马特想，就算世界垮塌，有些东西也是稳固的。

他们在报纸上读到了《梦幻之地》招募群演的消息。几周之后，本和马特成为了芬威球场上五千名群演之中的两个。本开车载着他一起到球场，进场之前，他们在快餐店花十块钱买了晚餐。他一边咬着热狗一边把啤酒和马特的啤酒撞在一起。那个上了年纪的店员看了他们一会儿说：“你们两个是演员？”

“是的，不过今晚我们只是来这里当群演。”本的眼睛闪了闪。

店员朝他们友善地笑了笑，眼角爬上一层皱纹，他把新煎好的香肠一人一只夹给他们，习以为常地说：“我见过很多像你们这样的年轻人，每次遇到我都会为他们多加一只香肠。做这一行，很少有人能坚持超过三年。”

马特有些不服气：“他从六岁起就开始当演员了。”

“那不一样。”上了年纪的店员目光灼灼，似乎蕴含着某种魔力，“曾经有一位演员，她从小就学习舞蹈，在演戏上也很有天分，渐渐有大公司找到她，请她出演一个电视剧。合同刚签完不久，舞台就出了事故，顶灯掉下来直接砸到了她的腿上。她付了一大笔违约金，再也不能跳舞了。”

“那部戏怎么办？”本几乎是脱口而出。

“西好莱坞那么大，到处都是追梦的人。就算没有报酬，肯演的人也能排满这里的整个走廊。”他摇摇头，“这个演员就是我的妻子。每天晚上我都会推着她的轮椅带她出去透气，我们会去公园喂鸽子。可是当我偶尔半夜醒来，都会发现她的枕头是潮湿的。我的妻子永远也不能站上舞台，或者站到镜头前了。”

本下意识捏紧了手里的热狗，直到蛋黄酱滴落到他手上才赶紧放开。

“祝你们好运。”最终他们听到那个店员说。

另一边导演组已经开着大分贝喇叭指挥着群演进场了，人群从门口川流涌入，又躁动着坐下。

请来打棒球的演员不是专业人士，战况并不激烈，所以一向对棒球狂热的本和马特没有认真看表演比赛。他们随着人群，听着指挥，发出山呼海啸般的欢呼声。

他们认识了左右两边的群演：三十二岁的山姆，有一个即将上学的女儿，正是缺钱的时候，他对表演没有追求，只是来挣外快；一位不肯透露年龄的女士，画着粗粗的眼线，神似贾木许《拖车》镜头下的女演员，她抽着一支廉价的细烟，神色十分冷淡，不怎么与他们搭话；还有前方一个和他们年纪差不多的男孩子，浑身充满着希冀与活力，他已经当了三年的婚礼摄影师，总是在见证人们最感性的时刻，却也有着当演员的梦想——他自导自演过一部五分钟的悬疑片，上周投给了制片公司，还没有回音。

灯光一闪一闪的非常晃眼，他们像被海浪淹没又冲刷回到沙滩上的虾贝。感官都被放大了，兴奋到头就变成了疲惫。一切都变得遥不可及。本盯着大屏幕一左一右的可口可乐和冰山矿泉水广告，觉得眼睛酸涩起来。

那天晚上结束拍摄后，他和马特抱在一起，因为第一次身处真正的片场之中而狂喜哭泣。

二十五年以后，本·阿弗莱克拿到了他的第二个小金人，却仍然能回想起经验一片空白时的情形：“那是我第一次看到真正的电影拍摄工作。我赚了五十块；我们整夜没睡。”

过了一个月，马特和他坐上了那辆去《死亡诗社》试镜的火车。一切得益于他们在芬威球场认识的那个男孩，他打来电话，告诉他们有个电影在征集主演，而他因为时间冲突不能去，不知道马特和他是否有兴趣。本飞快地说了Yes，留给了他传真号码。

在火车上，他和马特读着人物简介，窗外金色的原野极速后退着，车轮滚过铁轨发出机械的噪声。本只觉得这些角色简直为他们量身定做：一群被困在严训僵化的名校里十八九岁的高中生。

本侧头看了一眼马特，他的兴奋劲完全不比自己少，他知道，对于马特来说，更重要也更令人激动的是——大名鼎鼎的罗宾·威廉姆斯也会加盟。马特总是对“能和这个行业里已有建树的人们产生联系”这个念头更加热衷。

两天之后，他们垂头丧气地回到了波士顿。选角导演分别对他们礼貌地说了“谢谢你”和“非常感谢”，连落选的原因也没有告诉他们，而罗宾·威廉姆斯甚至没有出现——这只是试镜，又不是正式拍摄，他当然不会出现。

他们没有失落很久。平常他和马特都有学上，因此演戏并不是最紧急的事情；而到了一晃就过去的暑假，就得抓紧时间：试镜，为了存试镜的路费打工，暑期社会实践，预习功课。事情做不完。那些沮丧很快就被转移了，直到第二年。

1989年6月9日，《死亡诗社》正式上映。

那时本和马特在电影院当检票员，每天都能听到结尾时模模糊糊的影片原声（"Oh, captain, my captain!"，年迈教师气急败坏的“Sit down!”，孩子们的皮鞋接触到课桌的响亮声音，几段表示此片结束的悠扬音乐）和观众从影厅出来后的讨论声音——那些或感动或雄辩的讨论声音无疑是雪上加霜，因为本和马特从电影院出来后也将其大谈特谈了一通，甚至比那些普通观众更为夸张。他们全方位剖析掉后得出了一个结论，“这或许会成为近十年来最好的电影。”马特肯定地说，而本摸着额头用手指梳着他自己的头发，“真不敢相信我们错过了它。”

“怎么？”有次朋友聚会，他们醉醺醺的共同好友一手捏着装满马提尼的酒杯，一手重重地拍在他们肩膀上说，“哈哈，你俩看上去就像是结婚前夕得知新娘跑了！”

本被他拍的直不起肩膀，他放弃挣扎，仍由自己垮下去，倒在一个女孩身边。他被那个女孩哄着灌了酒，几瓶下肚之后慢慢变了味道，本仿佛一个把头埋进泳池，测试憋气时间的初学者一样痛饮。马特没有拦他。周围爆发出男男女女的欢呼声。

他们实在太需要发泄了，马特玩着自己空酒杯里尚未融释的冰块心想。这一切的失意，不安，在他们胸口就像奔流的海水反复翻涌。

等到退潮，留在岸上的只有粗粝咸涩的海盐。

生活照旧要继续，他们接着又回到了正轨：为了存试镜的路费打工，暑期社会实践，预习功课。本和马特依旧在电影院当检票员。本常常因为睡过头迟到——他活跃的脑子偏向于更有创造性的工作，对这份短期打工并不十分上心。影院经理常常因此劈头盖脸地将他训斥一顿。

又一天早上，闹钟大作，本模模糊糊地伸出手拍掉它，过了几秒才意识过来：“Shit！”他从沙发上跳起来穿衣服，然后匆匆出门赶去电影院。影院经理已经在门口等着他了，他的右手点了点左手手腕上的表，把他抓了个正着：“你迟到了！”

“对不起。”本毫无诚意地随口答道。

“快去打扫影厅。”经理瞪了他一眼。

那天马特排的是午班，中午休息时，马特带着热烘烘的披萨来接替他。通常在交接早午班或者午晚班时，他们会帮对方带饭。他们会靠在墙边，或者干脆坐下来，一边分享食物一边说笑。今天马特带来的是热烘烘的披萨。本咬了一口，把身体靠在影院走廊的墙上。墙上铺了一层绒绒的消音毯，挂着一幅《公民凯恩》的海报和几张影星的相片，当他们第一次来到这里时，本就发誓：“总有一天我们的照片也会挂在这上面。”

“嗨你有什么事吗？”马特礼貌的声音打破了他的遐思，他这才发现影院经理不知什么时候站在面前，用古怪的眼神打量着他，见他抬起头，迅速对他露出了一个精致而冷漠的笑容：“我是来通知你的——介于你的迟到行为已经严重影响工作，我宣布你被开除了，阿弗莱克先生。”

“拜托，只是十分钟！”本大叫道，“该死的早上九点半才开始第一场放映！在这之前都没有人会来，我看不出八点半到和八点四十分到有什么区别。”

影院经理继续举着手指：“顺带一说，你这个月的工资结算——”他细细讲了本这个月上了几天早班，几天午班，迟到一次扣多少，最后得出结论——“一共剩下八十六块。阿弗莱克先生，相信我，你就值这个价钱，如果不是我一直找不到新的兼职工，两周前你就被开除了。”

“OK，OK。”本对他翻了个白眼，他刚张了张口想说什么就被马特的声音打断了：“我也不干了。”经理转过头朝他瞪大了眼睛，坐在地上的马特耸了耸肩，把最后一片披萨送入口中：“现在请给我也结算工资吧。”

那天下午，本拿着他们所剩无几的工资买了菜，给他们做了晚饭。刺眼的阳光在那个放着本乱七八糟的客厅里肆意妄为，本只好拉上了窗帘。他们的窗帘也很薄，几乎遮不住什么。室内笼着一层半明半昧的光，暖洋洋地辐射到他们身上。本坐在沙发的扶手上，长长的两条腿放在地上，他扭头向马特问：“为什么？”

“老兄，我们又不是真的想干这个。”马特躺在沙发上，他喝了一口菠萝汁（竟然没有洒出来，他果真无愧于Matty no move这个外号），无所谓地说：“我们应该把精力放在正确的事情上。再说了，如果你不在那里，那么这份工作也没有什么意义。我真的讨厌经理的脸，他脸上虚伪的假笑，那张脸臭得像是腌了五十年的酸黄瓜。不过管他呢，我们解放了，让他操他自己去吧。”

他把喝完菠萝汁，躺着将空瓶子扔进垃圾桶，一道优美的抛物线和清脆的触地声后——嗯，他好像没有投准。本威胁地看了他一眼。马特只好在这种谴责的目光下离开沙发，站起来将它重新扔进垃圾桶，他背对着他，慢吞吞地说：“嗯，既然我俩都失业了，我有个提议。”

“什么提议？”本有一搭没一搭地踢着他的行李箱问。

马特转过身，看着他，做出了对他们今后人生影响最为重大的一个决定：“我们来写我们自己的剧本。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注：本马达（还有马达的高中同学）一起租房子是1993/1994年的事情。


	4. ROUND 4，1997-∞

双子星在物理学上指：两颗质量极其接近的星体，由于它们的万有引力十分接近，所以彼此吸引对方，互相绕着对方旋转不分离。

演播室顶端的灯光朝外散发出温暖的光晕，周围是仿佛要吞没一切的深色幕布，马特按下涌上心头的困意，努力将注意力集中在主持人醇厚的声音上。

这是1997年的一个深夜，他和本主演编剧的《心灵捕手》一经推出便大受好评，引发许多业界人士的注意，而马特今夜去录制的这档访谈节目更是被称作奥斯卡的前哨，主持人颇有威信。节目给出的问题虽然大多中规中矩，但也不乏陷阱，偶尔放出一两声冷枪，都被马特四两拨千斤一一化解——他的姿态成熟，言辞谦逊谨慎，又展示着被喜悦冲昏头脑的真诚，以示自己和本只不过是两个被好运砸中脑袋的年轻人，进退自如，让人挑不出错。

等录制完毕，补拍完几个镜头，马特和主持人拥抱道别，又向现场几位摄制人员握手感谢，直到上车，才流露出一丝疲态，他对司机说：“请直接送我回家吧。”

他当然已经不住在那所拥挤的廉租房里了，他甚至没有和本住在一起。

他们最后一次同居是在拿到小金人几周后。当时有个制片商上门来找马特看剧本，而阿弗莱克刚好系着浴巾赤裸着上身从浴室走出来，制片商只能借坡下驴地赞扬本的胸肌，并表示会为他留意一个符合他健美外貌的（当然，原话是在暗讽他愚蠢的外表）角色。在那时，他们才意识到其中的不妥当，之后由于拍戏，又分别辗转各个剧组，这栋房子更是少有人住了。马特没有退掉房子——搬家很麻烦，何况他并没有别的去处，也不知道那些东西还能放哪。

于是到了现在，这栋房子里里外外都和他俩还住在一起时一样，几乎原封不动。马特想起他们写完剧本最后一行字时的情形，那天早上五点，他和本照着草稿演了一遍，开始订正终稿。他起身去播放录音，一转头就看到本把额头紧紧贴在沙发上，整张英俊的脸陷入阴影里。他把音量拧至最小，心想本看上去累坏了，最后剩下的这场戏就让他来完成吧。

马特把修订完的纸页加入到厚厚一叠的剧本中，和他们前几个月的心血装订在一起。接着，这叠厚厚的剧本被装进信封，投递到邮筒，再跨越无数公路峡谷，到达无数个风格迥异的办公室，被制片公司的编辑翻阅评估。

马特翻了翻门口的信箱，里面已经落了些灰尘，看起来有一段时间没打扫过了。他捡出一叠信，扔掉两封订购牛奶的广告，一封吸尘器广告，还剩一封署名写着本·阿弗莱克的信件。他把最后那封信挑出来，走回屋内开始找纸笔。

本在拍一部新戏，离他很远，时不时写信给他。他们在信中依旧谈论从前谈论的那些内容，其中最大的主题仍然是：电影。

每秒24帧的真理，每秒24帧的谎言，他们为之付出一切而将终身奋斗的事业，在1998年终于向他们洒下耀眼的光辉，将这一对双子星带领至事业的高峰：70届奥斯卡金像奖最佳原创剧本，本·阿弗莱克和马特·达蒙。

他们像两个背着铲子决心远航去挖金矿，最终满载而归的人，幸运地等来了属于他们的时代。然而除了权威的认可所带来的荣誉和便利，随之而来的还有偏见与非议，甚至是关于他们两人之间关系的恶意揣测。马特和本没有多作回应，如果这就是代价，那他们甘愿承受，毕竟谁会记得两个痴人说梦的小丑呢？

成名之后的剧变需要时间消化，人际交往仿佛隔了一层朦胧的雾，令人不安。舆论像冷腻的蛇趁虚而入，吐着鲜红的信子挑拨，马特已经厌倦了那些愚蠢又刁钻的问题：心灵捕手的剧本是不是实际上是他写的而本只是坐在沙发上吃冰淇淋；商业片与文艺片之间的取舍，由此引入到本是否是热门商业片的花瓶而他走在追求艺术的扑街道路上；怎么看待本和他的竞争，两人是否共用一个运气，诸如此类。马特不知道他们到底想得到什么样的答案，如果是想以此证明友谊的廉价，那也太无聊了——他们生活中是没别的事情可做了吗？

他们甚至传过绯闻，在怒犯天条的现场，凯文·史密斯拿着小报取笑他们，小报绘声绘色讲述了好莱坞这对模范基佬可歌可泣的爱情故事，文中的本是个胸大无脑只知花天酒地的漂亮蠢货，而马特的形象则是控制欲过强的妒妇。小报甚至沿用了凯文和本之前合作的《猜·情·寻》 的片段：

>   
“你和那婊子的关系，就是你难堪境地的最好例子！”马特指着他，因为太过激动而显得脖子发红，“这段关系会影响你，我们的工作和我们的友情，好像是时候该我去找她挑战，问你‘选我还是选她’，你会选谁呢？”
> 
> “我会说我们别再说这个了！”
> 
> “不，你会选谁呢？你会不会因此抛弃我们这二十年的友情，就因为你有一些白痴般的想法？这女的甚至会让你闻她的内裤，更别提让你上她了！”
> 
> “听着，该死的混蛋，我警告你别说了！”
> 
> “WTF-man，到底为什么这个女人这么重要？”
> 
> “因为我爱她，可以了吧！”本大吼。
> 
> 一时间，两人都安静了下来。马特怔怔地看着他，忽然明白了什么似的：“操。”
> 
> ……
> 
> “噢噢，你和你女朋友之间的事已经让他抓狂了，在他封闭的观念里，他失去你了，你走上了歧途，而她就是那个歧途。”
> 
> ……
> 
> “我们应该三个人生活，”本一屁股坐在他女朋友和马特的中间，“这样就能解决一切问题了，……，而马特这边，你会跨越这道障碍，而且会和我，你的多年好友一起，我们向彼此袒露过一切事情除了不够亲密，现在我们将要一起经历这个了，你会和我爱的女人一起分享美好的事情。这水到渠成，而且将会把我们联系在一起，你们觉得呢？”
> 
> “不，我拒绝。”女孩脸上露出了痛苦的表情，那是一种被羞辱与施与怜悯的结合，好像本说的话让她心碎，她流着泪，给了本一个拥抱：“我爱你，我将永远爱你，”随即扇了本一巴掌，“但我他妈的不是你的妓女。”
> 
> 她走过马特的身边，灯光的阴影掩盖了泪痕，马特听见她居高临下地说：“他又是你的了。”  


对于本的感情生活，马特一直自认“不是我该管的，你又能说什么呢？”但当例外出现的时候，马特却不得不承认，第一个闯进他脑海中的是小报上杜撰的那场争吵。洛佩兹和本的恋爱最严重的问题不是张扬得让人群嘲，而是本渐渐在其中迷失，任由自己向下沉沦。马特拿不准本在两者中会选择听他的。他也不是没有旁敲侧击过，只是在本向他表露出轻浮放纵之下深刻的痛苦时，他心软了。

本说，他不能停止爱她。

那你的事业呢？马特本想反问他，却不忍心再围绕这个会刺痛到他挚友的话题继续下去了。他有私心，也许是潜意识里对他的选择不抱希望，也许是害怕争吵以后这二十年的感情出现裂缝，马特在电话里默许了本的放纵。

直到在片场再次见到本，马特才发现他的状态差到了什么地步。一种无法抑制的愤怒与心痛涌上心头，这个人是他10岁时歆羡目光的投向，28岁登台领奥斯卡时并列的肩膀，是他见过最博学聪明的天才，难道就要止步于此吗？

他把本拉到静僻处，潮湿的水汽从长满苔藓的地面泛起，本用靴子来来回回踢着一块石头，敷衍又心不在焉。马特扯着他的领子，强迫他看着自己，不同于少年时代知道答案的那般笃定，他像他10岁本8岁时，他们在街区公园时那样问他，我想知道你对于演戏的态度。

本说，你认真的？

我们之间还有什么不能说的？马特看着他说，别再逃避了，你知道总要做下决定的。

过了很久，本轻声说，好。

他把自己埋在马特的怀里，像是卸下了千钧重负，他做下决定时，心中一阵疼痛的紧缩，但落入马特坚实的拥抱，又像是打了一针强心剂，他耍赖一般地想，无论如何，无论他失去了谁，马特总是不会离开他的。

END


End file.
